starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tessek
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Dac | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Boekhouder | species = Quarren | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Vibroblade Sonic Grenade Hold-out Blaster Pistol | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jabba the Hutt | era = }} Tessek was één van de slimste bendeleden in de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt ten tijde van de Battle of Carkoon. Biografie Tessek was een Quarren en werd geboren op Dac. Daar studeerde hij voor boekhouder, een beroep dat hij ook uitoefende op zijn planeet. Tijdens de Galactic Republic kwam hij een beetje in contact met de politiek maar de Clone Wars liet Tessek aan zich voorbijgaan. Hij wou carrière maken in de zakenwereld om zodoende rijk en machtig te worden. Omdat hij niet langer wenste te leven op zijn thuisplaneet tijdens het Galactic Empire, zocht hij elders naar werk. Omdat Quarren vaak werden aanzien als onbetrouwbaar vond Tessek enkel werk in de criminele sector en trad hij dienst bij Jabba the Hutt op de woestijnplaneet Tatooine. Zijn vaardigheid om met cijfers te spelen en getallen aan te passen waren een garantie voor enkele geslaagde operaties en de Quarren steeg snel in het aanzien van Jabba the Hutt. Vervolgens werd Tessek het hoofd van Jabba’s legale operaties. Oorspronkelijk waren deze bedoeld om credits wit te wassen maar Tessek maakte deze operaties gewoon legaal zodat ze nog meer opbrachten dan tevoren. Tessek begon dan ook te dromen over macht en rijkdom terwijl hij zich in Jabba's Palace gedeisd hield en meestal in de achtergrond de gebeurtenissen in de gaten hield. Tessek kwam goed overeen met de Askajian slavin Yarna D’al Gargan. Maar zoals van zoveel personages in zijn bende, was Jabba the Hutt op de hoogte van de plannen van de Quarren. Alleen wist hij niet hoe ver Tessek al gevorderd was in 4 ABY. Hij was van plan om zowel Prefect Eugene Talmont als Jabba uit te schakelen en zo Jabba’s bedrijven onder zijn hoede te nemen. Tessek had geregeld dat een bom zowel Jabba als Talmont zou uitschakelen tijdens de inspectie van een lading Spice in een pakhuis in Mos Eisley. Tesseks plan viel echter in duigen. Talmont werd getipt over de plannen en een B’omarr Monk kwam de Quarren waarschuwen dat zijn plan gefaald had. Jabba was ondertussen ook bijzonder onzeker geworden en nodigde Tessek uit om mee naar de Great Pit of Carkoon te gaan waar Han Solo en zijn trawanten zouden geofferd worden aan de Sarlacc. Dit was bijzonder slecht nieuws voor Tessek want nadat Luke Skywalker het paleis had binnengetreden had hij wat meer informatie gezocht over Skywalker en zijn vrienden. Toen hij ontdekte tot wat zij allemaal in staat waren, realiseerde Tessek zich dat Jabba zich mogelijk op glad ijs had begeven. thumb|right|250px|Tessek op de Khetanna Zoals de Quarren had vermoed, deden zij het werk in zijn plaats en ruimden ze Jabba op. Met een verstopte Speeder Bike keerde Tessek terug naar het paleis van Jabba. Nadat hij zich had verstopt voor een mogelijke inval van de Rebel Alliance werd hij echter overvallen door B’omarr Monks die van de Quarren één van hen maakte. Tessek paste zich snel aan zijn nieuwe levensstijl aan, ook al was hij niet meer dan een stel hersenen in een bokaal. Achter de schermen *Tessek werd gepeeld door Gerald Home die flink wat anekdotes te vertellen heeft over zijn avontuur als Quarren. *Tessek droeg geruime tijd enkel zijn productienaam Squid Head. Hij kreeg zijn eigenlijke naam in Galaxy Guide 5. *Tikkes werd eerst aangeduid als Tessek. Geen enkele bron heeft enig verwantschap tussen de soortgenoten bevestigd. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Tessek in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Secrets of Tatooine *Tales from Jabba's Palace – Novel category:Quarren category:Jabba the Hutt category:Zakenmensen